


The Things I'd Only Dreamed of

by TsarAlek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No beta we spike with our eyes closed, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Yamaguchi has only dreamed of the things that begin to happen one night in a hotel room. Cuddling in the near nude- heated breath and desire hidden for so long becomes something new. He must choose- does he pursue his desires with two people he has found beautiful for so long or run?......Spoilers- he doesn't run.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	The Things I'd Only Dreamed of

**Author's Note:**

> Stay indoors- have some porn- you have earned it. Yamaguchi gonna get some because he deserves it.

It was late before we managed to return to our hotel room. We’d hit all the touristy destinations and laughed, played in the big city. What a city it was.

Now we were back in our hotel room; it was the final night of our vacation and something that I couldn’t quite describe was in the air. It felt palpable and raw- but I couldn’t voice what I imagined it was.

Perhaps it was simply that we were a huggy bunch and were sitting around- draped over each other and feeling warm. Perhaps it was that none of us were wearing more than our tight boxer briefs in this warm hotel room. Perhaps yet still it was because we only had one king sized bed to share among the three of us.

I felt warm tangled up in their limbs- safe even. I could hardly tell whose arm and leg was whose yet didn’t particularly care. The drone of the TV was only there to distract- so between someone’s legs- right near the green band of his fitted underwear- I grabbed the remote and turned the drone off. Listening to their breath was more enjoyable.

Sometime later, in the midst of our cuddling- I felt my dick spring up. It was natural really. The scent of their shampoo… the warmth of skin on mine… the tension of seeing them for days on end and spending many nights like this but never going further… it was bound to happen.

I felt shifting and Kuroo rolled out of our cuddle amalgamation. My limbs were still trapped by Tsukki. 

Kuroo ran a finger up the clothed shaft of my throbbing cock. The hitch in my breath seemed only to make him smile and take hold of my full dick.

“Do you… want to suck me?” He asked with such a gentle and curious look in his eye. No malicious intent was present, only genuine curiosity.

“Yes.” It wasn’t a question really. I could see his half hard outline in his tight boxer briefs. I could only imagine the taste in my mouth. His body was long and lean- covered in ridges of muscle from years of sports. I wanted him. I wanted to touch him, suck him, fuck and be fucked. I wanted everything. 

Tsukki gently released his hold on me and I crawled over to Kuroo. I felt my heartbeat speed. I could hear it pounding in my ears as I stared down at him. Fight or flight: run or do it- now was the time to choose. Panic and desire fought a silent battle inside me. 

“Go ahead.” He whispered. His face was red, and he looked a little wild laying underneath me.

I leaned over. My hands trailed down his chiseled sides. He… he was  _ beautiful.  _ I pressed my face into his stomach and kissed his chiseled body, licking him, and sucking his flesh.

He made no indication he minded so I continued feeling him- running my tongue up between his abs and licking over his nipple. He smiled as I sucked. My arms wrapped around him and fuck if everything wasn’t so warm.

I couldn’t take it. I trailed back down his body and found a much more pronounced bulge in his tight boxer briefs. 

My fingers slipped under the band. Gently… slowly… I began to pull. The slim and tight fabric gave way and slid down his legs. I marveled as slowly- his dick was exposed. When the fabric had been pulled beyond the tip, his cock sprang up unhindered. It… was beautiful. Erect and raring to go- I felt new waves of uncertainty wash over me even as I took it in one hand.

With the mystery unwrapped- I quickly pulled the green fabric off- Tsukki took no time assisting in removing it from Kuroo’s body altogether. With only a moment’s hesitation, fight won and I ran my tongue up his throbbing shaft.

Kuroo looked at me with a smirk- but an enticing one. I licked him, up and down his shaft- getting a feel for the work. 

With confidence, I leaned over further and opened my mouth to take his dick. I can’t quite describe the feeling that washed over me in that moment when I watched him close his eyes and lean his head back further Into the bed. Something like jubilee mixed with raw horny energy washed over me and I lunged down- taking his dick down my admittedly unpracticed throat. 

“Oh hell. Please don’t stop.” 

He didn’t have to ask. Somewhere, some part of me had wanted to do this for an inexplicable amount of time. I wasn’t letting him go until his cum was filling my throat and spilling out the sides of my mouth. 

I had no idea what I was doing. If it was sloppy or bad- he made no indication. He only clenched the sheets and watched with a wide grin as I sucked him down my throat and bobbed my head atop his beautiful dick. 

In all the joy of sucking that overtook my being- I forgot entirely about Tsukki… until I felt a hand slip underneath my orange boxer briefs. I felt him lean over me.

“Want me to fuck you?”

I let the dick slip from my mouth. Drool and Precum dropped down my chin. “Yes. Please… yes.”

“Stop teasing him Tsukki- get him ready already.”

I took no time getting his cock down my throat again- where it rightfully belonged. Still, as my tight underwear was pulled free of my body and Tsukki quickly slipped not one- but two fingers into my backside- I found it difficult to focus on the task. 

He was gentle with me- used gracious amounts of lube and quickly began to thrust his digits Into me. They stretched me- massaging the walls of muscle and preparing me for something I had only imagined and dreamed of.

I was sad I couldn’t see what he was doing and the face he made. I wasn’t sad when he deemed me ready for a third and began to scissor me open. The pressure in my ass was sweet but Kuroo’s dick was sweeter still as his mess leaked out into my mouth. 

I moaned around a mouth full of cock and felt tears gently roll down my cheeks. This was everything I ever imagined it to be.

Tsukki withdrew his fingers, only to press something else to my entrance.

“Are you okay with this? Are you ready?” 

In response- I thrust my hips back shaking them, and whined what I hoped sounded like yes around the cock in my mouth. Flight was nowhere to be seen- there was only fight. The heartbeat I had been feeling so intensely was a steady thrum, I was relaxed and at ease. 

I felt a minor burning sensation as his cock pierced me. I felt it stretching my walls and pushing into me slowly- agonizingly so. Yet it felt so unbelievably right. It felt so warm- so hot against my walls- I was so full. 

I was so happy. There was no room for the nerves I’d been experiencing when I realized this was happening. Now… there was only skin. There was only the heated panting filling the room. There was only Tsukki’s dick now beginning to thrust into my backside and pound me down where only toys had been before. 

I clenched Kuroo’s hips and sucked him down. My tongue ran over the vein of his dick and I felt it pulse inside my mouth. When I glanced a look up at Kuroo, I found him pinching his nipples. 

Truth be told, I’m not sure what I would have done if I didn’t have his dick to suck and keep me focused. Tsukki… inside me… I can’t describe the gentle power with which he unraveled my very being.

I felt his hands holding my hips, rocking me back. He was more gentle that I liked truth be told, I fucked myself far harder with silicone toys in bed. But those toys were not hot- not flesh- not Tsukki. They were nothing compared to the way he sought out my pleasure. I could imagine him pulling up his glasses and licking his lips as he punched into me- the pressure was astoundingly good and when he did hit that zone… a muffled moan that I realized came from me filled the air.

He laughed something unlike himself and relentlessly pursued that zone- over and over. MY dick began to drip and I felt tears welling in the sides of my eyes. 

Apparently I had been caught slacking enjoying the cock punching into my back end. Kuroo grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down over him. He went farther down my throat than I thought possible but I had no will or desire to resist. 

There I knelt- Tsukki pounding me into a will-less moaning heap of lust and Kuroo shoving himself down my throat- filling my mouth with the sweet mess leaking from his frankly- beautiful cock. My mind was gone- somewhere between  _ “oh fuck…”  _ and  _ “please go faster…”  _

As if reading my mind- both of them hastened. My body felt like it would fall apart as Tsukki stretched my insides with that cock and made raw pleasure bloom like a flower. Kuroo held my hair in his hand and smirked when he lifted my face to see him.

“Yamaguchi… you really wanted this didn’t you? Your face… your eyes are so vacant- shit.” He held his hand over his mouth. For my part- I barely registered his words- too busy feeling… feeling so many things. 

The pressure of the cock in my ass- the feeling of that cock sending bursts of flaming desire and pleasure up my spine- the cock making my throat feel raw- the joy and peace and laughter welling up inside me… everything was a lot. A lot is the only way I can describe it. 

Kuroo returned to abusing my throat- I had no complaints.

I’m not entirely sure when or how or if it was good enough but he spilled first- filling my mouth and throat with cum. To be honest… it was sweeter than I imagined it would be. I did my best but with my body being ravaged on two ends- I had a hard time keeping it all down. I swallowed what I could- savoring that sweet mess but much of it spilled over my lips. 

Kuroo ceased to shove my face over his crotch and began to stroke my hair as I choked his cum down. 

“You did good… You did perfectly. It’s okay Yamaguchi… you can let go now.”

I felt Tsukki’s hand trailing up my body as I lurched my hips back to meet his thrusts. His face moved in- his breath was hot against my ear. “Cum for me… You are so beautiful. I want you to let go.” 

“Mmmmnn…” I felt like I would cry. Cum dripped down my mouth, I braced myself and dug my face into Kuroo’s stomach as Tsukki sped up again. Kuroo’s hand in my hair was encouraging. Both of them speaking in such low tones- spurring me on… again- it was a lot.

Tsukki pulled back fairly far- to the point I felt he might slip out and leave me sobbing for the heat and pressure against my walls. To my jubilant surprise- he only did so in order to gain some momentum to really begin dicking me down. 

I let out a cry and clenched Kuroo’s hips- though I wasn’t sucking him any longer- he was still what I held to stay up. 

“Let go Yamaguchi…” Kuroo stroked my cheek when I arched my back and threw my head up. “Let go… you’re so beautiful.” His face was gentle.

“Let go… I want you to feel this.” Tsukki’s heated breath whispered in my ear.

I didn’t have to be told anymore. I felt my body shake- my ass clenched, sweat coated my body, and I came. I think I yelled, I probably yelled. Kuroo stroked my hair, Tsukki bit my ear lobe. I came. I felt wetness fill my backside and wondered distantly if Tsukki had come too. 

Kuroo sat up- and kissed me. He kissed me as the pleasure burned up and down my spine. He kissed me as Tsukki rutted into me- he kissed me as I dripped white all over the bed.

…

And then I woke up.

My eyes shot open. I was laying in bed at home- alone.

My eyes went wide as I looked beside me. No one was there. Kuroo and Tsukki were nowhere to be seen- I wasn’t in a hotel. 

The only thing in bed was me. 

It was a bad night to sleep naked- I felt the gooey wetness on my blankets and knew what had happened. 

“Crap…” I was going to have to do laundry now.

I threw my head back against the pillow and covered my face with my arms.

I only wished that all of that had been real. I only wished.

I felt uncomfortably hard. The clock beside me read 4:27 AM. 

I did the logical thing. I leaned over, grabbed my lube, my toy, and fucked myself- remembering all that I had dreamed. 

In the morning- when I saw Tsukki and Kuroo at University… I was going to have a hard time not imagining them doing beautiful things to me- but for now- I was still feeling high off the pure jubilation of my dream.

**Author's Note:**

> He still only dreams of it~   
> Go get em Yamaguchi. Make your dreams a reality.  
> ~~~~~  
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
